Black Honey
by AnimeandFanficLover
Summary: A few years after the Revolution, Yuki stumbles upon a weird cave with a strange inscription. There she meets Truth and finds herself in a new world. She doesn't want to get involved with anyone. She doesn't want to open her heart. She just wants to be alone. But circumstances conspire against her wishes. Especially when she has two loud, obnoxious boys on her tail.
1. The Gate of Truth

**(A/N: Hey! What's sup, everybody? This plot bunny has been floating around my head for a while. This is my first serious story, and it's a new Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic. This follows after the Akame ga Kill anime. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Akame ga Kill. Enjoy!)**

* * *

The Gate of Truth

She didn't know what happened. One minute she was in a cave looking at strange inscriptions after eradicating all the danger beasts, of course, and then there was a bright flash of light. Next thing she knows she in some sort of white void.

Her sky blue eyes turned every which way, but all around her was a white void of nothingness.

"Where are am I?" she asked herself, though her voice devoid of any emotion.

"**Hello."**

She heard an eerily, distorted voice greet her. She whipped her head around to meet a white silhouette. She glared at it. "Who are you?"

It seemed to perk up at that question, an amused glee spreading across its face. **"Oh, I'm so glad you asked. I am Truth. I am God. I am the Universe. I am All. I am One. And I am also You."**

Her blue eyes narrowed at the figure. She didn't have time for its cryptic bullcrap."

"Elaborate," she simply told it, Truth she guessed, icily.

"**You seemed to stumbled upon a Transmutation Circle."**

She narrowed her eyes, waiting for it to explain.

"**A circle for the usage of alchemy. This circle in particular is used for Human Transmutation. When an alchemist tries to bring someone dead back to life." **

Someone dead back to life? Isn't that what the March of the Dead: Yatsufusa does? Granted, the dead aren't fully revived and are just mindless, soulless zombies.

Truth chuckled, a wide, sadistic grin on its face. **"But nothing is equivalent to a human soul."**

There was complete silence.

Truth frowned. **"You are not going to say anything?"**

Still silence.

"**You are the quietest human I have ever meet. Most people would either be reduced to screaming tears or demanding answers for more knowledge."**

It seemed to sigh in a disappoint. Was it expecting her to react?

"**You know what? Just forget it. I'll offer you to show the truth. In exchange for a toll of course. It is the law of Equivalent Exchange. Oh, and you can't go back to your world any more."**

Before she could question what Truth meant by that, a pair of black tentacles grabbed at her. She tried to fight them off, but it was futile. She merciless pulled into a black void and everything went blank.

* * *

**(A/N: How was that? My first serious fanfic. You will get the OCs name later. But I will tell you that the OC is an antiheroine. Coming from the world of Akame ga Kill [if any of you have watched it], an antihero is the best you can be from a moral standpoint.**

**Please leave any reviews, telling me what you liked and giving me feedback. Since this my first story I'm actually taking seriously, I would love for ways to improve. I also don't know if this should be an Ed/OC story, an Al/OC one, or a completely gen fanfic.)**


	2. Fish out of Water

**(A/N: Um, chapter two. Enjoy)**

* * *

Fish out of Water

The girl woke up in what seems to be the outskirts of a town. The ground was cold and hard, and seemed like the sun was out, so it was probably midday.

"Where am I?" she asked herself. She tried to stand up, only to discover that she couldn't.

She tilted her head back, her bright red hair slightly whipping around her, to see what was holding her back.

The first thing that caught her attention was the trail of blood. Her blue eyes slowly trailed to the stump of what was _supposed _to be her right leg.

Her leg was gone!

"_**I'll offer to show you the truth. In exchange for a toll of course."**_

Was this what that Truth entity meant by paying a toll? For a split second, panic and fear coursed through her. What else did it take?

She frantically checked her body. It didn't seem any other body parts aside from her leg were missing. But what if was possible to take personal belongings?

The redhead checked under her shirt to find her star shaped locket was still there. Conversely, when she searched the pockets of her black skirt, her Imperial Arms was missing!

The red haired girl could feel her anger rising. She did not care about the fact her leg was gone. Missing body parts is nothing new. She used to seeing people losing limbs. All she had to do was get prosthetic right leg. In addition, this was a reminder that she can't even feel the pain. One of the aspects of damaged nerves. There was just a dull numbness. She only had to worry about stopping the bleeding before she kills over.

No, that bastard took her Imperial Arms! One of the two mementos she had left of her friends, of her past, if she truly was not in her world anymore.

Well, she was dying in the streets like a dog! If she was to die, it would be in battle, like all her friends.

With stern determination, the red haired girl began to crawl across the cold pavement. As wary as she was, she had to find her help. She needed medical attention. Though she hated doctors.

"Dear god!"

She heard a male's voice shout in what sounded like horror. His voice was deep and raspy. He must be middle aged.

She saw the pant leg of a man. She could make anything else out because her vision was already blurring. She was getting dizzy. She was losing too much blood!

The redhead could barely make out the man's words before she blacked out.

* * *

When she awoke, she found herself in a strange room. The room wasn't the cleanest as far as she could tell. There were stacks of papers and books lying across the floor. She glanced over to her side to a gauze and bandages on top of a nearby desk.

She wondered if she was in the doctor's house because this obviously wasn't the hospital. Or perhaps just someone who knows some medical treatment. Whoever it was, they better had not done anything weird to her while she was unconscious, or she'd kill them.

Seeing those bandages though, her blue eyes glanced down to that her stump of a right leg was treated and wrapped up. She heard the door creak open causing her to tilt her head in its direction as a middle aged man with crinkles on his face and graying hair entered the room.

"Ah, I see you are awake," the man said. "You gave me quite a scare." He pulled up a chair and sat down next to her examining her leg. She watched him with cautious, narrowed eyes.

"Tell me, what in god's name happened to your leg, young lady?!" the man, she now firmly presumed he was the doctor, shouted in both shock and concern.

The redhead just remained silent, glaring at him, watching his every move as he changed the bandages.

The doctor sighed dejectedly at the girl's lack of response. "Could you at least tell me your name?"

The red haired girl simply frowned, offering no response. She wasn't here to make friends. The doctor should just hurry and fix her up, so that she could leave. Although, leaving would be rather difficult with one of her legs missing.

The doctor frowned, giving her a look of sympathy. "I'm sorry. You must have had a rough time."

She scowled at him. She did not need his pity! She wanted to be mad, but she was too exhausted to nor did she have the mentally.

She just wanted to be left alone.

The red haired girl have spent days after days in the doctor's custody. She eventually learned that the doctor's name was Dr. Mauro. He was this small town's only doctor. Although, she never left the house or interacted with anyone. Dr. Mauro tried and failed countless times to get her to talk, but she wasn't interested in indulging anyone with her stories. The only good thing he has done for her was give her wheelchair she freely move around in.

Throughout the week that the redhead spent her time getting to know what type of world that Truth entity sent her in. She often looked through the doctor's books to discover more about the outside world. She didn't learn much, only that she was in a country called Amestris and that they practice a form of science called alchemy and not all alchemy are the same. There are specific types of alchemy.

Not like it really matters to her. Nothing really matters. She wasn't try to get close to anyone.

And she would like to keep it that way.

* * *

**(A/N: Um, okay. That's it. I feel this chapter and the first one should have been put together. *shrugs* Oh, well.**

**Um, let's see… I've decided to make this an Al/OC story simply because I believe an Ed/OC one would not work for several reasons. 1] The OC is an anti heroine and she has no problems with killing if need be, and highly doubt that Ed would be acceptable of murder, no matter what the circumstance. Even if the killer killed your whole family, murder is still bad in eyes. That type of logic makes you think he sees the world in black and white. But then again, it could be Ed's own naivety because he's **_**never been forced**_** into that type of situation, so he doesn't know what it's like. In retrospect, Al is the same way, but he would be more open minded. 2] Al is just nicer and, like I said, more open minded than Ed. 3] Being born in the world of Akame ga Kill, it's basically a 'kill or be killed' world. The only way to survive is to **_**be **_**a killer. Whether you kill for good, evil, or just plain survival is another story. Some people may say that Akame ga Kill isn't that great, but you gotta admit the world is pretty fucked up. Ten times worse than FMA for sure. Only series like Berserk outclass it on the scale of how fucked up and insane the world can be. That's why I said that at best the OC could only be anti heroine. Whether she grows from an anti heroine to a true heroine is a different story. Or maybe she won't at all. So, that's why I'm making this an Al/OC fanfic instead of an Ed/OC. If there's any objections, please tell me.**

**Oh, and leave and likes and reviews, please!**

**The next chapter Ed and Al make their appearance.**


	3. The World of Alchemy

**(A/N: Here's chapter three. Enjoy!)**

* * *

The World of Alchemy

The red haired girl spent weeks recovering in Dr. Mauro's place. She spent her alone time learning to read and write this world's language, Amestrian.

Breakfast was always relatively quiet. Dr. Mauro had given up on squeezing information of her quite some time ago. He concluded that whatever happened to the redhead left her too traumatized to speak.

She didn't bother correcting him. Whatever helps the doctor sleeps at night. Besides, begrudgingly, he was partially right. But she didn't want to dwell on that now.

At times, her mind wondered just what kind of world Amestris is. It's not like she could back to her world. And even if she could, she didn't want. There was nothing there for her anymore.

Most of her friends were gone, and her sense of purpose was no more. In all honesty, the red haired girl just wanted to wither away. There was nothing left for her anymore.

The book she was currently reading about the history of Amestrian and it correlates with alchemy, this world's special and unique type of science. She admitted that she was quite intrigued by the art. Could be useful in combat.

Unfortunately, the task of making this picture or sign or array, as the book called it, in other words, a Transmutation Circle was just not worth her time. It was too taxing and time consuming. Plus, it required in extensive knowledge in science. In the redhead's eyes, it was useless and inefficient ability. What did science have to do with combat? She wasn't interested in anything that didn't have uses in fighting. She's been fighting against people who uses Imperial Arms that could manipulate the elements nature such as fire, water, and ice just fine. She inwardly growled at the mention of ice, fully glad that bitch, Esdeath, was died. She was the most horrific human being to ever live. She was the devil! She was ecstatic when Akame finally killed her during the final battle.

A sound of a gunshot booming through the house snapped the red haired girl out of her reading. Her instincts suddenly went on high alert. She cursed herself for her immobility. This was weakness she was hoping to get rid of as soon as possible. There was threat in the house, and she had no way to defend herself. At the very least, she won't die without a fight! That's for sure! She would rather go done in flames, then to be taken captive!

The next moment, the sound of a loud crash sent a shockwave through the house. That disturbing noise was all the confirmation the redhead needed to assure that the house was being invaded. She carefully maneuvered herself over to the wheelchair perched against the side of the bed. Once settled, she quickly and diligently scanned the room for anything she could use as a weapon. She needed a weapon to defend herself. Most preferably, a gun or any type of firearm or long ranged weapon. Ideally, she would rather use a knife or a sword. However, without the use of her ability to move properly, she would be in an extreme disadvantage when using a weapon that required flexibility, agility, and being agile. In other words, being able to actually _move_.

The red haired girl cursed under her breath and clicked her tongue in irritation when there was no tool that she could use. Thankfully, the noise died down, although, that didn't mean the house was deemed safe. Quite the opposite, in fact. Dr. Mauro was possibly captured or even killed. She did not pick the sound of footsteps scurrying across the floorboards, meaning there was a possibility that the intruders must've left. Nonetheless, that doesn't mean it was safe to stay here any longer. It would be foolish of her if she did. Who's to say the culprits won't come back? She had to get out and find another place of refuge, and, hopefully, someone new about making prosthetics.

With a steady grip on the wheels of the wheelchair, the red haired girl cautiously rolled out of the room, trying to be as discreet as possible. She carefully peered her head through every nook and cranny of the hallway, being mindful to keep herself hidden as much as she's able.

Her ears perked when she heard voices nearby. Judging by the distance, it was probably coming from the living room. She silently wheeled her over to the doorway leading into the room. She could hear the voice of Dr. Mauro. Oh, so he wasn't captured? Then why was there a gunshot soon followed by a loud crash no later? Or was he being interrogated? He voice did sound miserable and desperate, tired, fearful, apprehensive and full of grief.

She also picked up three other voices. One was a shrill and somewhat low pitched voice, another sounded deep and gruff, and the last one high pitched with a childlike echoe to it, like it was being muffled by something. The door was open and she slowly scanned the area inside. Indeed, there was Dr. Mauro sitting on one side of the table and two people, she did not recognize as one of the doctor's many patients, sitting on the other side. One was tall, bald man with a blonde moustache and a buff build. The other was a blonde haired kid, perhaps younger than her and with a height that was little under average for a teen his age. She noticed that his red right sleeve was practically empty and weightless, meaning he was missing his right arm.

After analyzing the two unknown men, the red haired girl's blue eyes took notice of the suit of armor in the crate. It was mangled up and half destroyed. She wondered if it belonged to the strangers because she as sure as hell Dr. Mauro had a suit of armor lying around, or she would've noticed long before now. Just because she has lost a limb, doesn't mean her observation skills has gone sloppy.

However, what was more worrying was that the redhead could've sworn she heard three voices, and yet there were only two people. Could the third person being hiding somewhere? She narrowed her eyes as they flickered around, trying to see if she could spot the third newcomer. Without a weapon to defend herself, along with her inability to move, she felt anxious, alert, and restless. For all she knew the third invader could easily overpower her and slit her throat.

"Hello. Who are you?"

The redhead's breath hitched. Oh, crap! She's been spotted!

She quickly ducked her head out of the doorframe, trying to hide herself. This was not good! She had no means to fight nor escape. The two men were blocking her only exit. But where was did that voice come from? She swore she heard someone call to her, but neither of the strangers opened their mouths nor did Dr. Mauro. If she were to be captured, she would rather bite her tongue out then to be tortured and interrogated.

"She's a patient that has been staying with me for a few days." She knew that was Dr. Mauro's voice. They must've asked him about her once she was spotted. She growled, lowly under her breath. Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut? "She's missing a leg. I don't even know her name. She doesn't talk at all. I think maybe the trauma of whatever happened to her lost limb left her mute."

At this point, the red haired girl was practically gritting in teeth in aggravation. Why was the doctor telling these strangers all this? Talking about her weakness and vulnerability? Was the idiot trying to get her killed?! She was incredibly glad and thankful she never told him her name! She wondered if he would carelessly give that away, too.

"You can come out." That was him calling her.

She sighed. She might as well. She's already been sighted and the doctor just threw her under the gutter. If she was going to die, she was going to face death with dignity just like her former comrades.

She slowly wheeled herself inside, disregarding the many eyes that were upon her now. She wanted to sent a cold, glare the doctor's way, but opted to just ignore him. She placed herself at the wall behind the armor because there was no way she sit by two strangers. That would be crazy. Although, she wouldn't stand by the doctor's side either when he just betrayed her.

The redhead was becoming irritated with the many eyes still staring at her, probably at her stump of a leg the doctor told them about like mindless idiots. But she was able to carefully and easily mask her annoyance, showing nothing but cold indifference.

"Uh, hello."

Her body stiffened. There it was again! That voice! But, once again, she couldn't locate the person it belonged. Where was he? Her blue orb darted back and forth. Where was that coward hiding?!

"Hi, my name is Alphonse."

The redhead had to keep her surprise hidden when it was revealed that it was the _armor_ talk and introducing himself. But that couldn't be right. This person inside should have a body of an adult, yet it was the voice of a child speaking.

She had to confirm this! She rolled her way to the armor, staring at with cold and inquisitive. The person began to speak, but in a more nervous tone, probably unnerved by the way she was looking at him. She could hearing the blonde boy yelling at her in defense of armored giant, but his demands were of no concern for her.

Her hands diligently reached for the helmet, forcibly ripping it off. She disregarded the startled screech the armored made and the boy's indignant cries, and peered inside the...empty armor? This couldn't be right. Where was the body? She searched inside to see if she could spot sort of device that was used to control this metal body. Conversely, there was nothing! It was completely vacant, except for a strange rune written in red.

The redhead knew that it wasn't just any red. It was draw in blood. She has seen enough bloodshed to be extremely familiar with the color. She was quite intrigued. Was this some type of Imperial Arms? Was the real body controlling this armor by this blood rune?

Curiously, her fingers went to touch it. Unfortunately, something roughly grabbed her wrist before she could. Her blue eyes glanced up to see golden orbs glaring at her with much vexation.

"_I told you to stop that_!" he viciously snapped at her. His fury did not gaze her in the least. If he was trying to be intimidating, he needed to work on that.

She merely scoffed out of boredom and rolled away, already losing interest in the armor. She could feel the boy's piercing gaze at the back of her head, but she couldn't careless.

The boy went pick of the helmet of the armor she had unceremoniously tossed onto to ground earlier. After a quick apology from the doctor, they resumed back to whatever conversation they had before she intervened.

The conversation mostly consisted of a mystical red stone the red haired girl was not interested in. A sense of unease filled her when she glared down at her missing leg. She needed to find a replacement and fast. She had how vulnerable she was. If they wanted to, any one of these men could take her out with a miniscule amount of resistance. She could put up a decent fight, probably against the boy, but if she were to fight the big man or the armor, she would be in a clear disadvantage.

"Do you want to get automail?"

The redhead's ears perked up when she heard someone's voice directed at her. It was the same armored boy. Her face retained its neutrality, but she tilted her head to show her confusion. What was automail? Is it useful?

"We are going back to our hometown in Resembool to get brother's arm fixed," the armor continued to talk, quite unsure. She guessed her indifferent attitude was making him somewhat awkward and uneasy. "You are welcomed to come with us, if you like. I'm sure our friend would be more than happy to give you a replacement leg."

"Al!" the boy shouted in protest.

The red haired girl's eyes somewhat vivified at the sound of that. A new leg? She would finally be able to walk and fight again. She won't feel like a useless stump rotten away in a corner.

"Brother, why can't she come?" the suit of armor argued. "And look, she seems...happy. I think?"

The redhead most have zoned out most of the argument. What really caught her by surprise though, was that the boy and the armor were brother. Does that mean the boy's brother was the one controlling the armor? Then where was he? He must be hiding somewhere in the safe enough distance where he could see and hear everything that's going on. Unless, he was somehow using the armor as a medium. That must be what the blood rune was for. It did not matter way. She would keep her guard up around this armor until she found his base of operations.

The only thing on her mind was the prospect of getting a new leg. On one hand, she would be able to gain her mobility again. Although, the rational side of her told her to not accept such an unlikely offer. It could be ruse, a way to let her guard down. She should not fall for such a simple trap. To go with them would be the most foolish mistake she would ever make.

She was internally debating with herself until she just decided what the hell. The chance of her regaining her ability to move weighing heavily on her. She just had to keep her guard up at all times. That thought seemed to somewhat suffice her more logical side. And if they tried _anything, she would slaughter them all_.

The red haired girl simply nodded her head in agreement. It was best to keep up the ruse of a helpless girl for her own benefit. She would go along with them...for now.

* * *

**(A/N: Third chapter...complete! I have say… I just recently finished Violet Evergarden. Great show! So much feels! Watching that show gave me a few inspirations for the OCs character. At least, more in depth of a mindset of someone who feels lost after war, when there's no more enemy to fight. The difficulties and struggles of integrating oneself to a normal civilian life.**

**A gave you more in depth into the OC's personality and psyche. As you could see she is very mistrustful, guarded, and suspicious of everyone around her. This distrustful personality of hers leads her into being cold, blunt, standoffish, and distant, which would more than likely unnerve a few people down the line because she's always looking at them as if she wants to kill them. This is a trait I find suitable for most war veterans. Or, at the very least, someone would lived a life filled with nothing but enemies and bloodshed until just a couple of years ago. She has clearly not grown out her 'warzone', I should say, attitude.**

**That's all! Leave any comments and questions, please!)**


	4. Automail

**(A/N: Here's the fourth chapter! Enjoy!)**

* * *

Automail

The train ride to central was a long and tiring ride.

"What does the note say?" Alphonse asked his brother, unable to contain his excitement.

"It say 'National Library. First Branch'," Edward read, holding the note in the air.

"Or I see," Armstrong spoke, thoughtfully. "Like hiding a tree in a forest. It would be very difficult to locate a single book amongst millions of others."

Ed grinned happily. "Our first _real_ lead to the stone, Al!"

"Brother…!" Al sighed blissfully.

Armstrong beamed at the boys' excitement and enthusiasm. Then frowned a little in thought. "What are we going to do about her?" Grabbing Ed and Al's attention, he gestured his head to the red haired girl sitting on the bench across from them.

The girl hadn't spoken a word to them since they met her. Even saying goodbye to Dr. Marcoh she did not make sound, not even a simple farewell. They wondered if the doctor was right about her being mute.

Edward shrugged. "I don't know. Al's the one who invited her," he accused, sending a pointed glare at his younger brother.

"Don't be mean, brother!" Al retorted appalled. "We are on our way to get Winry to make you a new arm. Why not invite her? Besides, I'm sure Winry would be delighted to have another customer."

"Whatever," Ed breathed in annoyance. His golden gaze darted towards the redhead staring out the window. "She just so creepy," he frowned. "Not only that, but she ripped off your helmet, Al! She knows your secret! The way she decidedly invaded your personal space pisses me off! I don't like her. We are only dropping her off at Winry's and that's it." He huffed angrily, and turned his head out the window.

Al just sighed at his brother's anger and stubbornness.

* * *

"Granny!" Edward waved to an elderly woman who stood about four feet tall, her gray hair tied into a small ponytail that extended upwards, and she wore glasses. The house behind her was a bright yellow color with the sign 'Rockbell Automail' on the front porch.

"Hey, Granny. Could you fix us up?" Ed asked, awkwardly placing a hand on his back.

"Hello, Ed, Al," the old lady greeted the brothers. Her gaze then landed on Armstrong and the redheaded girl in the wheelchair. "Who are your guests?"

"Oh! This is Major Alex Louis Armstrong," Ed introduced the bald man. His smile faded when he glanced over at the red haired girl. "And she's… I don't even know what her name is. We just found during one of our investigations, and Al invited her along in hopes that you could provide automail to replace her missing leg."

"I see…" The short woman removed her pipe and exhaled, eyes darting between Ed and the very tall man standing behind him, carrying Al in a crate. She almost snickered at the enormous height difference. "I know I haven't seen you in a while, Ed, but you've gone and grown smaller."

With that insult, Ed practically exploded and the two went into a shouting match, hurling insults at each other. The argument was only stopped when he was knocked over by a flying wrench.

He groaned in pain and then glared angrily at his assailant. "What the hell, Winry?! Are you trying to kill me?!" he screamed furiously.

"I should say about you, Ed!" the girl shouted with just as much bite. She had long, blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail with side swept bangs, and big, innocent, blue eyes. She wore a green bandana and beige colored jumpsuit with the top half unzipped, showing the black tube top she wore underneath. "I thought I told you to call first before you come back here for maintenance!"

Then she smiled brightly. "Welcome back, you guys!"

* * *

"Oh no!" Winry screamed in horror, looking at the broken pieces of the metal arm laid out before her despairingly.

"Yeah, it's a little messed up," Edward said, nonchalantly sipping a cup of coffee.

"A little messed up? A _little_?! Ed, don't you see what you've done to my beautiful creation? I slaved over this!"

"It's basically the same! It's just in smaller pieces!"

The earned him well deserved, powerful kick to the face.

Winry turned her angry gaze on Alphonse while Ed laid limp and motionless. "Are you messed up too, Al? Geez! How much trouble are you guys getting yourselves into?"

Al was about to answer, but the fact that he was replying in the first place just pissed her off more. She threw another vicious kick his way, startling him and knocking him over.

"All you two do is worry me!" the blonde mechanic huffed angrily, hands on her hips in exasperation.

"Speaking of that, what are we going to do about her?" Pinako pointed at the redheaded girl sitting in the corner in her wheelchair. "Didn't you boys say she needed automail for her leg?"

Winry calmed down to address the new girl. "Another customer who gets to experience the wonders of automail!" she squealed joyously. She smiled and walked up to girl, extending her hand out to shake. "Hi, my name's Winry Rockbell! What's yours?"

Much to her surprise and bewilderment, the girl simply growled at her, glared at her before turning away. Winry frowned confused. "Hey! All I was asking for was your name."

"She's probably just scared, Winry," Pinako said, approaching the girls. "Don't be so forceful."

"But Granny!" the blonde mechanic pouted.

"She's mute, Ms. Winry," Armstrong spoke up.

The young girl disheartened at that, now feeling bad for yelling at the poor redhead.

She produced an easy smile. "You say you need an automail for your leg, right? Do you mind if I left up your skirt? I need to see the damage."

Everything happened so fast within a blink of an eye that the occupants could only stare wide eyed and slack jawed.

Winry was sent hurling to the ground, clenching her side and moaning in pain. The red haired girl's chair was spawned out beside after crashing in a heap. The redhead on the opposite than where she previously was on all fours, or three in this case, poised and glaring darkly. In fact, her glare was so fierce, if looks could kill, they would all be dead now.

Edward was the first to recover from the shock. "What the hell is your problem?!" he screamed furiously at the redhead.

"Winry! Are you alright?" Alphonse shouted in worry.

"Yeah, I think so," Winry groaned groggily. "What was that for?!" she shouted with a mixture of anger and hurt.

The red haired simply glared at her.

Edward glared at the girl in return and stalked her. "You are not even going to apologize? You have some nerve!"

The girl response was to quickly backpedal until her grabbed gripped table. She placed her hands upon it and backflipped to the otherside, leaving the occupants awestruck.

"Where did you guys even find this girl? She sure can move with only three limbs," Winry asked Ed dumbfounded.

Ed was just as baffled. "We didn't find her. She was a doctor's place we stopped at on the way here. Al thought it was a good idea to bring here her," he finished, throwing his brother a glare, who just shivered uncontrollable.

"Well, how was I supposed to know?" he retorted.

Armstrong held his arm up in a friendly gesture. "Now, now, miss. Calm down. We are not here to hurt you."

The redhead only glared at him, mouth formed into a deep frown.

"We just wanted to see your leg, that's all," Pinako joined in, speaking in the same calming. The way this girl acts… Her aggressive and defensive nature… Is uncannily no different than wild animal.

There was a quirk of a red brow, but that is the only movement.

Ed stepped forward. "Quit acting stupid and just listen to them."

A dark glare was thrown his way.

"Edward Elric, step back."

Ed looked at the Major with confusion. "Why?"

"Don't you see you are making her even more hostile," was Armstrong's response.

"Isn't it strange? She acts more like a wild animal that's been locked in a cage," Pinako added.

"I'm not a wild animal," the redhead growled.

Everyone merely gasped in surprise.

"You can talk?" Al asked shocked. "I thought Dr. Ma- the doctor said you were mute?"

"That's because I only let him conjure up him any silly, little excuse to explain why I never spoken a word to him. I stayed with him merely for survival. And since he outlived his usefulness to me, I figured there would no more reason to stay with him," she responded bluntly and coldly.

Ed growled angrily at her. "Why you…! That's no way talk about someone who helped you!"

"Just because he helped me then, doesn't mean he wouldn't attack me later," the redhead responded. "He was probably expecting me to drive me to a false sense of security and therefore drop my guard. So just as he was using me, I was using him. It's as simple as that."

Al sweatdropped. "Drop your guard?"

The redhead ignored him, her posture relaxed a bit and her blue glance over at Winry. "I hear the boy and the armor mention you could make me a new limb, girl. Is that correct?"

"Yes." Winry could only nod dumbly, too perplexed and utterly mystified on what to say.

"Good. I am in need of a replacement."

* * *

**(A/N: That's it! Did you enjoy it? Leave comments and questions in a review, and thanks for reading!)**


	5. Memories

**(A/N: Here's chapter five of 'Black Honey'. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Memories

Pinako proceeded to examine the young redhead's destroyed right leg. She used her other leg for a comparison, making sure to get the right length and width of the red haired girl's lower leg, ankle, foot, and all five of her toes. The others were gathered around the room watching Pinako as she worked diligently.

"How did you lose your leg?" the old mechanic finally asked the question that was on everyone's mind. The redhead resist the urge to glare at the old woman. Her personal life was none of her business.

"Doesn't matter," she responded indifferently.

Pinako twisted her leg around, reexamining it. "Well, everyone has their secrets," she said thoughtfully, leaning back once she was done taking measurements. "We should have your leg ready for you in about a week. Keep in my mind we'll be working on Ed's arm and leg as well," she added, jabbing a thumb at the blonde boy sitting on a chair adjacent to them. '

He's been glaring at the redhead the whole time. She did her best to ignore, not caring if he liked her or not. His feelings were irrelevant to her. Though, it's not like she doesn't understand why he was on guard around her. She did attack his friend with her wheelchair after all. He was probably keeping his eye on her to make sure she doesn't pull another crazed stunt like that again.

"I should warn you," Pinako spoke up again, grabbing the red haired girl's attention, her voice stern and serious. "The rehabilitation would be hell. You'd be spitting bleed."

The redhead carefully climbed back into her wheelchair, prefering to sit somewhere she was mobile since walking is out the question for a little while longer. "That shouldn't be problem for me," she said unconcerned. "If it means I could walk again, I would endure whatever pain there is." Not that she would be feeling that much pain either way. Just another reminder of her inability to feel pain.

The old woman took her pipe and inhaled, taking in the tobacco. She blew out a deep puff of smoke. She smirked at the girl, "Well, as long as you are ready for it."

The redhead simply nodded and wheeled herself away. She positioned herself in a random color of the room. She just sat back and watched indifferently as everyone chatted and mingled. Everyone sounded so jovial, boisterous, and happy as they interacted. It was like watching a family reunion. She felt so out of place, but not like that mattered to her anyway. She did not wish to be seen. She just want her replacement leg, so she get out of here and move on with her life. She wasn't interested in getting close to people or opening up to anyway.

She gritted her teeth, trying to get rid of the bitter taste in her mouth. Memories started overflowing her. Memories she did not wish to dwell on in fear in losing herself to what could have been. Happy memories that are now nothing but a long, forgotten dream. Bittersweet memories of fragments of the reminiscent past that are now tragic nightmares and lost hope. Painful memories that cuts a dagger very deep into her heart. Memories. Memories. Memories.

The redhead blocked everything out. She stopped hearing their cheerful voices of. Everything began frozen in place like a still motion picture. The vibrant colors lost their life becoming nothing more than impassive and dull monochrome. The warmth of her hand was gone. The all too familiar coldness setting in. Lonely and bitter coldness she was way too used to by this point. Everyone's faces were sketched out. Their bodies disappearing and turning into blank canvases slapped onto a black and white background like an unfinished painting.

There was no sound. No scent. No warmth. No movement. No nothing.

Everything was just empty. So empty.

The red haired girl clenched the locket perched on her chest. The locket that was a representation of the last bit of hope she had left. The locket of where all her dreams of the past are stored. Dreams that are now all destroyed. She doesn't have anything else left. All she has is this locket that was more precious than life for her. Her last remaining lifeline.

She twisted the wheelchair around and rolled herself out the door. Since she had already discussed about the availability of her prosthetic leg, there was no reason for her to stay. She would come back in a week once her leg was done.

"Ah, where are you going?" the suit of armor called out to her. He must've noticed her leaving. The redhead just ignored him. She opened the door, leading to the outside world, and closed it behind her. That should be as good of a reply as any.

She wasn't interested in close to any. Never again.

Ed angrily tsked, crossing his arms. "What the hell is her problem? I'm getting real tired of her damn attitude."

"Give the poor girl a break, Ed," Pinako chastised him. "The girl probably has a lot going on in her head now. I don't know how she lost her leg, but I know for sure that whatever happened must have been hard for her."

The young alchemist just huffed. "Tch. Whatever."

Winry blew out a tired sigh. "Between assembly, machining, connecting, and finishing… This is going to be long week."

"Sorry about all the trouble," Ed said apologetically.

The blonde mechanic just waved him off. "It's no problem. It's what I do for a living." She then shot him a greedy smirk. "But you're going to pay a fortune, Ed, on rush order fees!"

Ed merely rolled his eyes. "Cheapskate," he mumbled under his breath.

Everyone laughed and the house was once reduced to light, happy chatter.

* * *

The redhead stared off into the distance. She watched the scenery before her. The soundless chirping of birds, the listless grassland, and the lifeless trees swaying robotically in the breeze. She boredly observed people go on about their day.

She grabbed the silver locket, carefully examining it in her hands. Harsh, bittersweet memories started flowing in one by one.

* * *

_The red haired girl felt the coldness of the rain pelting against her skin, making her clothes wet and stick sluggishly to her skin. The blood of a dying body swept through the fingers of her hands in rivers of red. _

_A young, brown haired girl laid lifelessly in her arms. Her green eyes were beginning to lose their light. Her once slightly tanned skin was becoming paler and colder by the minute. A fist sized wound could be seen clear as day through her chest. One of her lungs destroyed. Despite the fact she was dying, she did her best to smile up at the redhead. _

_The redhead herself felt cold, numb, lifeless. Everything was frozen. Time stopped ticking. Everything was just so cold and empty. She couldn't feel anything. She could hear anything. She couldn't see anything. Just this dark empty, red spotted abyss that surrounded the two of them._

_The dying girl tried with her last bit of strength to reach her hand out and gently touch the redhead's cheek. "I always wanted to stay by your side, Yuki. And now, I finally can. I'll support you, no matter what you do."_

_A single teardrop feel as the red haired girl stared numbingly horrified at her bloody hands. She then let out a painful, anguished wail. Why?! Why did everything have to turn out this way?! The tears of pain and sorrow wouldn't stop flowing. When is all this misery and tragedy going to end?_

_The sounds of hurried footsteps rustled within the surrounding bushes._

* * *

Yuki clenched the locket she was wearing, bitterly biting the inside of her lip. Her hands would always and forever be stained with blood. Blood of the many enemies she killed and former allies she was forced to kill. The grieve of families she destroyed. The hatred and resentment of victims' loved ones wanting revenge. It was ironic, really. That even though she had lost the ability to feel pain some years ago, pain was her only solace. Her only source of comfort. That's why, no matter sins she would bare, she would gladly accept it, no matter what the cost. Ultimately, pain has become precious to her.

The red haired girl gazed up into the clear, blue sky. She had long forgotten what is like to feel warmth. What laughter was? The fleeting wonder of joy and happiness no longer exist. She had given up on all of that. All that was left was this cold, barren wasteland set out in front of her with no destination or escape. There's no more tears to shed. No more warmth to spread. Glimmers of hope have transformed into remnants of despair. There was absolutely nothing left. Nothing at all.

It was all just… empty.

So empty.

Lifeless.

Nothingness.

Meaningless.

Insignificant.

Hopelessness.

Despair.

So dark. Ever so dark.

Yuki glanced over to the front porch when the door swung open. It was just those three men she met at the doctor's place. She just ignored them and straight ahead in the grassland again.

Heavy footsteps from the giant walked down the steps followed by the boy's mismatched ones. The tall man set the create the talking suit of armor was occupying down on the ground.

"Thank you, Major," the armor said with genuine gratitude.

"I'm going to visit Mom's grave," Ed informed his little brother and bodyguard. The family dog, Den, walked dutifully by his side.

"I'm going to chop up some firewood that Pinako requested," the Major replied, heading towards the back of the house.

"Will you be okay here all by yourself, Al?" Edward asked, his face scrunched up in concern.

"Don't worry, Brother," Alphonse reassured him. "I'll be fine. I have Winry and Granny to keep my company. You go visit Mom."

Yuki boredly observed the family birds flocking about and making their home in the tree. That was until a shadow blocked her vision. And in came in something annoyingly gold.

She frowned, "What do you want?"

Ed glared, "You better not try anything," he warned her. She instantly know what he was referring to. "Don't touch my brother or else".

She merely scoffed, "I don't care enough about you or your brother," she responded icily.

"What'd you say?! Ed growled in irritation, grabbing her collar.

Yuki's eyes turned ice cold. "Let go unless you want to lose that hand of yours."

Ed scoffed and was about offer a snarky retort, but Al intercepted him.

"Brother, knock it off!" Al reprimanded him. "Stop picking a fight with her!"

The elder Elric just huffed and stalked away with Den trotting after him.

"Don't mind him," Al said apologetic. "Brother can be a bit of a jerk at times, but he's a decent guy."

Yuki merely shrugged her shoulders, not caring either way. How they think of her was irrelevant. She doesn't want to get involved with anyone, nor does she wish they get involved with her.

"Ed is just a little overprotective," Al continued to explain. "Oh! You are probably wondering why I'm like this. It's a long story, really. I'm not really a suit of armor. I'm human. Well, I used to be, sorta. My brother and I got into an "accident" when were kids. He lost an arm and leg and I lost my entire body. We-"

"Why are you telling me this?" the redhead viciously cut him off.

"Huh?" Al tilted his head in confusion.

Yuki craned her head in his direction to shot him a cold glare. "Are you stupid? You don't know me and I don't know you. We could be enemies. So why are you telling me this?"

Al seemed taken aback. "Sorry, I thought you were curious. I thought you found my appearance strange. Most people do," he finished somewhat dejectedly.

"I never asked," she replied uncaringly. "What you are doesn't matter to me. I don't care if you are man, beast, or object. It's all the same to me. I couldn't care less about you or your brother. So just leave me alone."

With that, she turned her wheelchair around and rolled away, leaving a saddened Al behind.

Why were they all so damn persistent for wanting to talk to her? Yuki thought she made it pretty clear that she didn't want to socialize. She couldn't wait she get her prosthetic leg and get out of here. She wasn't interested in living in the present or the future. Just the past.

She despairing bit her bottom lip. Her hand reached around to clench her locket with a heavy hearted hand.

That's right. The past is all she has.

* * *

**(A/N: That's it! Did you like you? Yes, the OC's name has been revealed. Her name is Yuki. Although, I think the summary spoiled it, so it's not that much of a surprise. I don't know what to say, except some of her past was revealed. Review and comment if you like!)**


	6. Habits

**(A/N: Here's the next chapter of Black Honey. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Habits

Dinnertime came around the corner. Yuki wanted to stay out of it. She was perfectly fine with just taking her portion and sitting outside on the porch. However, the giant, muscle man insisted that she join them for dinner, stating that she was spitting on the Rockbells hospitality if she didn't. Even going as far as to drag her wheelchair straight to the dining table where a boat loads of foods laid spread out on the table. God, Yuki never felt such a strong desire to strangle someone than she did in that moment. He was already on Yuki's list of the most annoying people she's ever met. And that's saying _a lot_.

Soon, all the residents piled together at the dining table like wildfire. Joyous chatter and lighthearted pleasantries filled the room. The redhead just sat quietly as she ate her dinner as she faded away into the background. She was hoping to quickly finish her meal and leave with anyone noticing.

Ed said something obnoxious and idiotic, which made Winry angrily throw a wrench. Why she would carry that with her while eating dinner? Yuki had no idea. But, it's not like she's one to talk. She always keeps a knife on her person at all times. One never knows who is an enemy or who might strike at someone as soon as their guard is down.

This was...okay. She could silently enjoy her meal and vaguely listen to the conversation around her. As long as no one talks to her… It's all good.

"Hey, you never did tell us your name."

Or not.

Yuki just ignored the inquiry and continued to eat.

The atmosphere grew tense and quiet. The hearty laughter and playful banter was replaced with utter confusion and perplexity.

"Uh, where are you from?"

No answer.

"Where's your family?"

Still no answer. Yuki merely continued to eat as if she hadn't heard a single word they said.

"Hey!" Ed's annoyingly loud voice rang out angrily. "We're talking to you! Don't ignore us!"

"I didn't ask you to talk to me," Yuki coldly rebuffed him. She cut a piece of meat and popped it in her mouth.

"What?" Ed growled.

"Brother, calm down!" Al chastised him, trying to gently diffuse the tense situation.

"Edward's right though," Armstrong addressed the handicapped girl. "It is quite rude to ignore people who are talking to you."

Yuki gritted her teeth. She was starting to become really irritated. God, these people were so damn annoying! Why can't they just leave her alone? She clearly doesn't want to talk, so just leave her be!

She merely rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Where are your parents?" Winry asked.

The redhead shrugged. "Don't know."

"What do you mean "you don't know"," Edward yelled appalled.

"What other definitions of "I don't know" are there?" Yuki replied sarcastically, nonchalantly taking a sip of water from her glass.

"Brother does have a point," Alphonse interjected. "Don't you have a family? Aren't they looking for you?"

Yuki finished taking a drink of her water and held the glass in her hands. "No."

"You don't have parents?" Armstrong inquired. The red haired girl could sense a strong of pity in the man's tone, which she greatly despised. She was a one legged, orphaned girl with no home or parents to speak of. She must be _so_ damn pitiful.

"No, I don't," she hissed. "So could you please stop asking." She's been through a fucking Revolution. She's seen more bloodshed, carnage, depravity, and deaths than any child should see or ever would see, and killed a lot more people in a span of her three or four childhood than most adults would in their entire lifetime. She didn't need anyone's pity!

"Well, where are you from?" Winry questioned, trying to change the subject.

"Nowhere. I drift from place to place," Yuki answered simply. "Don't exactly have anywhere else to go." She just answered their annoying questions enough to satisfy them without revealing anything of importance of her past.

Her blue eyes glanced over and observed everyone's expressions. There was again. Those looks of pity. She inwardly grinded her teeth. Stop it! She damn well doesn't need anyone's unwarranted sympathy. What? Did they think showing pity to crippled girl with a bad past make them saints? That they are upstanding people? Don't make her laugh!

A loud shatter resounded through the room. It was so unexpected and abrupt that it caused everyone, except the redhead, to become incredibly startled. Chairs fell over with a harsh thud. Horrified gasps rang out and everyone stared wide eyed and shocked at the red haired girl's now bleeding hand littered with shattered pieces of glass.

Yuki ignored everybody's pathetic, terrified looks, and nonchalantly began to pick the shattered shards from her palm.

Pinako was the first to break from her frozen state and immediately sprung into action. "Winry! Quick! Get the first aid!" she ordered hastily.

"That isn't necessary," Yuki stated, uncaring that her hand was bleeding and filled with glass, which continued to pick out.

"What are you talking about?" Winry shouted horrified and alarmed. She dashed off to search for where they keep their medical kit.

"I said, there's no need," the redhead said more assertively. She hurriedly picked the rest of the shards out, not caring to be gentle at all. Once, all the glass laid scattered on the table, she ripped a piece of the bottom portion of her purple shirt. She used the strip of cloth as a makeshift bandage.

Yuki inwardly sighed, her appetite ruined. "I'm going outside." She wheeled herself away ignoring everyone's concerned cries.

She opened the front door and closed it behind her.

* * *

Yuki sat outside by the steps, staring and counting the few stars in the evening sky. She dug inside the bag she carried and took out a bottle of wine that she stole from the doctor's place just before leaving. She might feel a little sorry for stealing, but not enough. Besides, it could always go by himself another one. Losing one bottle is not the end of the world.

Plus, she needs this. She needs this bottle to calm her anger. Those people irritated her so much, she needed a fucking drink, dammit! They were so fucking annoying!

Yuki uncapped the wine bottle and angrily took a small sip. She tasted the bitter liquid as it burned down her throat. She doesn't know when she started drinking. It was a habit she picked up a little while after the war was over. Guess, she wanted to try it out of curiosity because Leone always drank when off duty. At first, It tasted disgusted. Absolutely horrible. She could fathom why anyone would drink this crap.

But, eventually, she became addicted. It was a temporary stress reliever for her. It makes her forget. It makes her forget all her pain and agony, if only for a short while. All her misery and anguish goes away in her drunken state. She felt somewhat alleviated from the pain of loss, the tragedy of her loved ones' deaths, and the suffering and despair of a war that left her such a broken and hopeless state to begin with. The red haired girl could momentarily relieve her sadness with a simple glass of an alcoholic beverage. She guessed this is what people refer to as "drowning one's sorrows in a bottle of booze".

Yuki heard hurriedly capped the wine bottle and stuffed it back in her bag. She didn't need nor want to listen to someone she barely knows lecture her about underage drinking. They don't even know her, so they have no right to tell _her_ what she can and can't do.

Her blue eyes gazed over to see it was the tin can and the muscle man that came outside. The muscle man, Armstrong was his name, set the annoying blonde's brother down by the steps of the porch. He shot her a concerned look when his eyes drifted to her injured hand, which she readily ignored. It opened his mouth wanting to say something, but decided not to before heading back inside.

Now, Yuki was stuck outside with Alphonse. She sighed. So much for being alone. Oh, well, could be worse. The annoying blonde could be stuck with her. At least, she had someone remotely tolerable. The worse she would get out of it is that she would have to hold off from drinking her wine for now.

"Is…? Is your hand okay?"

Yuki's blue gaze drifted back to the destroyed suit of armor. A red brow rose in confusion.

"Your hand," he gestured to her bandaged hand. "Does it hurt? Maybe you should have Winry and Granny take a look at it."

"I'm fine. Your concern is not needed," Yuki dismissed him.

"That's not good," Al disagreed. "Your hand could be infected. You should have them take a look," he insisted.

"I said, I'm fine!" the redhead bit out. "Why do you care anyway? You don't know me." She could understand why she was acting so irritable. Maybe it was the stress of dinner getting to her or the alcohol in her system kicking in. Whatever. Doesn't matter. They ought to know to leave her alone by now.

And true enough, the metal boy didn't say much else. His concerns were not needed. Besides, it's not like she could feel the pain anyway.

Yuki went back at the sky, grateful that the armor decided not to speak to her anymore. That was good. Glad he understood she was not in a talkative mood. He was the only so far who doesn't try to force her to speak. That made him the only tolerable person in her eyes so far. And for that, she was kindly grateful.

She sat there for hours counting the stars that shone in the night sky. It was a beautiful night. The starry nighttime sky seemed so vast and endless. She always enjoyed staring up at the heavens at night. She relished the peace and tranquility it brought. So different from the horrifying blood red night of her early childhood.

She could remember that dreadful night so clearly. The strong, potent scent of iron in blood. The rotten smell of corpses. Dead bodies laid strewn out in a pile of mangled heaps of flesh. Chopped up limbs and disfigured organs were scattered everyone. Houses burned in the background and blood and gore soaked the land, painting it in a disgustingly bright red color. The warmth of fresh blood coated her hands. There was so much blood on her hands.

So much death. So much blood. So much innocent lives lost. And by her own two hands.

She remembered passing out than waking up in a hospital ward, recalling what she did that fateful night. A defeated, broken smile etched across her lips. There was no going back. This was her life now. The life of a cold and ruthless killing machine.

Yuki shook her head. Why was she thinking of the past? Sigh. She really needed a drink.

Her blue eyes drifted back to the mangled armor. He was so still and quiet, it was hard to tell he was alive. He did not make a sound, not even a breath of air.

"Hey," Yuki called out to him, catching his attention. "How did you get like that anyway?"

He simply gazed at her, momentarily surprised. It was not that alarming to her that he would be so shocked when she spoke to him, _willingly_. Not when she repeated time and time again that she just wanted to be left alone. But she guessed she was only speaking to him out of selfishness. To distract herself from her undesirable and morbid thoughts. She really had no interest in how he got like that, if Al's statement of once having a human body were true. She just figured it was as good a conversation starter as any, seeing how he was so readily about to explain to her before dinner began anyway.

"I-I…," Alphonse started. "I don't really want to talk about," he muttered out softly. There was a strong sense of sorrow and guilt in his voice. It was obvious that the transition of how he went from a human boy to an empty hunk of metal brought up bad memories for him.

Yuki did not say much else. She could totally relate. She didn't want to talk about her past either.

"How did you lose your leg?"

The red haired girl glared at him. "None of your business," she remarked coldly.

"Uh, sorry!" he apologized profusely.

There was a prolonged moment of silence.

"How's it like?" Yuki finally questioned.

"Huh?" Al breath out in confusion.

"The armored body. How's it like living in it?" she elaborated.

"That's none of your damn business!" an obnoxiously rude voice yelled out.

"Brother!" Al shouted in shock and alarm, clearly startled by his older brother's unannounced appearance.

Yuki merely rolled her eyes as the intolerable nuisance made his way towards them. She just wheeled herself away. She didn't not want to deal with the insufferable blonde prick.

She internally sighed to herself as she continued to roll. When is her automail going to be done, so she could leave already and never come back?

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of the chapter. More of Yuki's past and you get to see that she picked up some self destructive habits, such as underaged drinking, to relieve her pain, anguish, and torment. The next chapter would focus on Yuki finally getting her automail leg, but Winry and Pinako observe that something is...off about her, seeing as Yuki, as you readers already know, can't feel pain. And she also learns more alchemy and the Truth. So, stay tuned!)**


End file.
